


Keep Talking

by mylittleficlet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Minific, Praise Kink, Three Sentences, sub-drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleficlet/pseuds/mylittleficlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't like John to go down on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Talking

Sherlock doesn't like John to go down on him. He prefers John to use his mouth for other purposes. Filthy, filthy talk, praising every moment of arousal and release that Sherlock pulls out of him.


End file.
